The invention relates to an electric cooker unit comprising
an electric IR lamp provided with a tubular glass lamp vessel sealed in a vacuum-tight manner and having an axis and flat pinched seals each having two major surfaces. A filament is axially arranged in the lamp vessel and current supply conductors extend from the filament through a respective pinched seal to the exterior. A housing for receiving a respective pinched seal of the electric IR lamp is provided with a base wall, and side walls standing on the base wall. An edge is remote from the base wall and openings.
The invention further relates to an electric cooking apparatus provided with such a cooker unit.
Such a cooker unit and such a cooking apparatus are generally known.
A disadvantage of the known cooker unit is that the lamp can be displaced along the lamp axis during transport, as a result of which a pinch seal is located for the major part within the housing. The temperature of said pinched seal can then become very high during operation, which may result in the pinch seals being destroyed and the lamp becoming defective.
Such a displacement of the lamp is possible due to the fact that detachable electrical and also mechanical connections of the lamp are arranged at a great distance from the lamp vessel in order to avoid corrosion. The lamp mostly has a fixed connection between its current supply connectors and a respective cable. The cables ensure that the lamp remains electrically connected to the current source, but they cannot ensure that the lamp remains mechanically fixed.
Although it is possible to provide the cooker unit with means for holding the lamp mechanically, these means cause the cost price of the cooker unit to increase.